christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Stop the Bleeding
Stop the Bleeding is the debut release of the progressive thrash metal band Tourniquet. The album was first released by Intense Records in 1990, however, several years later, Pathogenic Records, a label owned by Drummer Ted Kirkpatrick, purchase the rights to the album, re-releasing the album in 2001. In 2011, the album re-released later again. Production The album was recorded as a trio lineup of the band, with Guy Ritter on Vocals, Gary Lenaire on Guitars and Vocals, and Ted Kirkpatrick on Drums and Vocals. The band also hired Mark Lewis on additional Guitars and Erik Jan James on additional Bass."Tourniquet - Stop the Bleeding". Discogs. Retrieved on April 25, 2018. The album was recorded at the Mixing Lab A&B with pre-production done at Powerhouse Studios. The tracks throughout the album featured rotating lead guitar roles, with Lenaire taking 8 songs, Lewis taking 6 songs and Kirkpatrick playing on 1. Several of the songs featured both Lenaire and Lewis, with Kirkpatrick joining in on the singular track. Critical Reception The album received mostly positive reviews, however not loved by all reviewers. Out of 5 reviews on Encyclopedia Metallum, the album received reviews from 70-94%. One of them stated "I highly recommend any fan that loves Christian metal, or even the die-hard thrasher who wants another excellent thrash album to purchase this album.", while another stated "This album is definitely worth finding for any Christians in search of good music. For secular "metalheads", if you want to simply look at this album for its musical qualities, you will not be disappointed."."Tourniquet - Stop the Bleeding". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on April 24, 2018. Sputnik Music gave the album a rating of 4 out of 5, stating "it just rules really hard, wow! check it!".KILL (August 17, 2012). "Tourniquet". Sputnik Music. Retrieved on April 24, 2018. Milan of Metal Reviews gave it a 85 out of 100, remarking "I can't compare it to any of their later albums because I haven't heard them but on its own Stop the Bleeding is worth checking out for any fan of thrash and speed metal that can get past the lyrical themes and the idea of listening to a Christian band."Milan. "Tourniquet - Stop the Bleeding". Metal Reviews. Retrieved on April 24, 2018. Allmusic.com simply gave the album a 2.5 out of 5, without writing a review."Stop the Bleeding - Tourniquet". AllMusic.com. Retrieved on April 24, 2018. Tracklisting Personnel Tourniquet * Guy Ritter - Clean Vocals * Gary Lenaire - Guitars, Thrash Vocals, Lead Guitars (8 tracks), Bass (5 tracks) * Ted Kirkpatrick - Drums, Vocals, Bass (5 tracks), Lead Guitars (1 track) Additional Musicians * Mark Lewis - Guitars, Lead Guitars (6 tracks) * Erik Jan James - Bass Production * Eric Kibbe - Assistant Engineer * Gordon Shumway - Engineer, Mixing * Roger Martinez - Producer Artwork * Ed McTaggart - Art Direction * Devino - Artwork Performance Art * Jim Martin - Logo Design Concept * Ken Taufer - Illustration * Joe Potter - Layout * Jim Muth - Photography * Cherie Sunn - Hair Stylist * Charmaine Ellison - Hair Stylist * Lisa Meloeny - Hair Stylist References Category:Tourniquet albums Category:Extreme Metal albums Category:Thrash metal albums Category:Progressive Metal albums Category:Intense Records albums Category:Pathogenic Records albums Category:1990 albums Category:Vinyl Remains albums Category:Encore Records albums Category:Silent Music records albums